Magical
by AlmostxQueen
Summary: After defeating the Overtakers yet again, the Kingdom Keepers go to Typhoon Lagoon for a day off. But when Charlene finally confesses her feelings for Finn, will she be well received or will someone else get in the way?


**Author's note: So this is my first Kingdom Keepers piece. It's set after their adventure in the fourth book. They meet up at Typhoon Lagoon for a day off. Please review! **

**Rated k+ for mild coarse language**

**Girls like Charlene had it all. The perfect body, perfect face, perfect, hair, and flawless skin. All the guys loved her. She couldn't go anywhere without drawing the attention of a salivating boy. Girls just wanted to be her or even around her, as if her karma would somehow just rub off on them. She was the kind of girl that you wanted to hate but couldn't because even when she was bitching at you, you just couldn't help but like her. She could control any boy, like they were puppets and she was merely pulling the strings. Every guy wanted her. Every guy, that is, except Finn.**

**Finn wasn't blind, or naïve or stupid. He knew what Charlene looked like. He knew what she represented, and he knew what being with her would mean. He knew, thousands of guys would jump at the opportunity of Charlene telling them she wanted them, in a bikini no less. But, Finn wasn't interested. He knew Charlene's type. There were tons of girls, all over America, probably all over the world, like her. They could smile big and pretend that everything was fine when it wasn't. They could stand at the top of a human pyramid for agonizingly long minutes while still shouting pleasantly for a losing team. They could do amazing gymnastics that didn't seem humanly possible. But he didn't want that kind of girl. In fact, the only girl he did want was Amanda. **

**Amanda could see how Charlene looked at Finn. She wasn't stupid. She'd be crazy to try and compete with her for Finn. Charlene who looked more like a model than a student, Charlene who could be your best friend and worst enemy at the same time. Charlene, who many thought could do no wrong. Charlene the all-American beauty. Still, every day she played her game. She pretended that she felt nothing for Finn for friendship and her pretended to believe it. She would long for lunch time when they would finally be able to talk, just the 2 of them. She pushed at her feelings with all her might, desperate to make them flee before it was too late. But even though she could levitate a human teenager and a small car, no matter how hard she pushed on the feelings, she knew they would never go away. Ever. She sunk into a mental state of mind that Finn loved Charlene and that it was only a matter of time before they were together. Of course she wanted to do this at the beach and of course she had to make a scene about it by doing it in public, in front of all the Keepers. Dread filled Amanda.**

**Which is why to her delight and surprise Finn said awkwardly, "No, Charlene. I'm sorry. Your one of my best friends but that's all you're ever going to be. I don't feel the same. I mean, Amanda…" He trails off and looks up at Amanda. Not even having to say anything, Amada just nods. Charlene looked back and forth between them, refusing to accept the reality of the situation. Unable to think of anything to reduce her humiliation, Charlene grabs Maybeck's arm and mumbles about the coral reef being to die for. **

**Amanda turns to Finn. "Did you really mean it? You really don't like Charlene like that? I mean she id beautiful"**

"**Really? I hadn't noticed. Maybe it's because all I see when I walk in a room is you." The words were out of Finn's mouth before he could stop himself. Amanda was going to be his now and everyone, including her, needed to realize that that's who he wanted to be with. **

"**Finn. I'm no Charlene. I'm not as Pretty and thin and blond as she is. I'm just plain old Amanda." said Amanda.**

"**Good" replies Finn.**

"**Why is that good?"**

"**Because-" Finn started, but Jess cut him off.**

"**Look would you both just shut up and kiss?" she said irritated, "I want to go on the Lazy River and I'm tired of the lame lovey dovey pick-up lines and your previous games of who can act like they care the least!"**

**Amanda was about to snap back at Jess, but Finn's lips on hers stopped her. And suddenly, she got why the Disney parks were so magical. Sure Typhoon Lagoon wasn't technically a park, but right then she wouldn't have wanted to be anywhere else. All too soon they had to pull apart so as not to draw attention to themselves. But even after they were apart, the kiss was scorching on their lips, as if invisibly connecting them. They gravitated towards each other. **

**Finn was giddy with delight. The kiss was like…like…magic. He couldn't keep a smile off his face. He felt like who could do anything. And then he got it. How to stop the Over takers. Love. Magic. Genius.**


End file.
